In order to fire a projectile, a firearm utilizes an ignited propellant to create a high-pressure pulse of hot gases behind the projectile to force the projectile down the barrel of the firearm. When a projectile is fired from most firearms, a visible signature or flash, commonly referred to as “muzzle flash,” exits the barrel of the firearm after the discharge of the projectile. Muzzle flash has a number of undesirable effects, including temporarily impairing the vision of the person using the firearm, particularly in cases where the person is using the firearm in limited light conditions. Muzzle flash is caused by a number of factors, including propellant gases exiting the barrel of the firearm after the projectile and the mixture of such gases with the ambient air. The severity of muzzle flash depends on number of factors, including the type of firearm and ammunition being used. Muzzle flash is often more severe in firearms with shorter barrels because there is less distance for the propellant to be consumed before exiting the barrel.
Muzzle flash can be reduced through the use of a flash hider, which attaches to end of the firearm barrel and mechanically disperses the gases exiting the firearm in a way to reduce the visible flash. Flash hiders come is variety of designs, including the use of a plurality of prongs, or tines, extending from the end of the barrel of firearm. However, when flash hiders use tines to reduce muzzle flash, the high-pressure gases exiting the firearm can cause the tines to resonate and cause an undesirable ringing sound. In addition, tines used in certain flash hiders may be relatively long and vary in length. Tines that vary in length can create a number of difficulties, including, for example, making it difficult to attach other firearm components such as a noise suppressor to the flash suppressor. Having tines of different length also can result in the longer tine catching on debris and other impediments during field use and absorbing the majority of the impact if the firearm receives an impact at its distal end, such as being dropped on its barrel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flash suppressor that effectively suppresses muzzle flash without creating any ringing or other undesirable sound effects, but which can also be effectively used in a field environment and designed so that other firearm components can be easily attached to it.